A Dirty Dog's Past
by PieLover314
Summary: Kiryth wants to learn more about Kathrine's past but gets more than he bargins for. T for violence, blood and language.
1. My Story

**This story is going to be in a 3rd person POV, different from my previous story. Onward to the story.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC's.**

It has been a week since Kiryth and Kathrine had gotten back from Cas Ou. The residents of the Jade Palace were just getting ready for bed when Ki decided to go and talk to Kathrine about her past. He walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Come in," She said to the figure standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door and walked in. "Hey, whats up bro?" She asked him. He was looking a little nervous, as if something was on his mind.

"Hey, I have to ask you something. And I was the truth..." Ki asked her. It was worrying her how he was acting. "I have been thinking about your past. How what dad told me seemed to make more sense and I was just wondering. What is true?" He asked her. She looked a little taken back by the question. She wasn't one to reveal much about her past, mostly because of what she has done.

"Oh okay, well it is a long story..." She started saying before someone opened the door.

"Did someone say something about a story?" Po said, peeking his head through the door.

"Oh well Kathy was about to tell me the story of her past. But I think she wants it to be private." Kiryth said, looking back at Kathy to see her response.

"Nah it's fine. I don't care what people think about me anyway so why not. Take a seat, your in for ride." Kathrine said, motioning for Po to join them on the floor.

"Panda! What are you doing up. Don't you know we should be going to bed?" Tigress' voice could be heard from behind Po as he started entering the room. Tigress walked in behind him and looked at Ki. "And what are you doing up? You should be in your room, you know the curfew." She said, giving Kiryth a dirty look. Kiryth sprang to his feet and bowed before his master.

"I am sorry master, I was just talking to Kathy." He said, nervous as to what his master had to say next.

"Whoa, just cool down kitty. I was just going to tell them a short story about something. Will only take a second I promise." Kathrine said, a suspicious smile crept across her face. Tigress snapped back at her.

"What did I say about calling me Kitty," She said to Kathy who only chuckled.

"Just take a seat and listen it is an interesting tale about me." She started saying as Tigress closed the door and took a seat on the floor next to the others. "So you want to know about my past Kiryth? Fine, I don't see why I should hide it any longer. What dad said was mostly true, but parts of my story were true also. It is full of action and adventure, death and violence, Backstab and betrayal." She said, looking around at them to see their expressions. Po and Ki were on the edge of their seats, while Tigress just sat back as though she had no interest whatsoever. "Okay let me start about three years ago, when things really started to pick up." She said, starting her tale.

**I knew how I wanted to start this background story, so I decided to get this out there. Going to be a while before the next chapter though. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it could have been a little longer but I was bored and felt like getting this out. Until next time, Goodbye.**


	2. My First Betrayal

**Okay here is the next installment to "A Dirty Dogs Past". Now before you read this and get confused I did something that I know will not make for the best of telling a story but a changed the POV (Point of View). I thought it would be more interesting telling a story in 3rd person but than I realized that when you tell a story you tell it from YOUR prospective so I might go back and just change how the first chapter is laid out. Enough of this rambling here is this chapter hope you like it.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC's**

When I first showed up on dad's doorstep he actually accepted me and let me live there. I told him that you guys died when Tai Lung attacked the valley in his blind rage and he didn't seem that upset from it all. For the next eight years I lived with him in his 'palace', if you could call it that. He trained me for that time, saying that there were people in the world who wanted us dead. He was a brutal master, training me into peak hours of the night, sending me to bed without supper, and sometimes he wouldn't let me sleep. He never trained me in using telekinesis, although I never really told him that I knew. At the time when I first showed up I was scared that he would think I was a monster just like those bandits did so I just kept it a secret. I soon found out her could use it too but I just never told him I could. But that all changed about two years ago, it was a normal night of training as usual. I was getting really good and during one of our spars things got out of hand.

We were a ways into out spar, we were getting really into it.

"I see you have been practicing, very good my child." Dad said to me as he tried to punch me across the room.

I ducked under it and did a sweeping kick to knock him to the ground, "I could say the same to you." I joked back as my foot connected to his causing him to fall. He caught himself on his with his hand and flipped himself over me.

"I don't need to train," He said landing behind me. The next thing I knew he knocked me to the ground and I fell flat on my face.

"Umhp," I said, "Okay that one hurt." I rolled over in time to see him going for a punch to my face. It startled me and the next thing I knew he was being thrown across the room and crashing into a wall. I quickly got up, just realizing what I had done and I ran over to him. "Oh shit, dad are you okay?" I said, lending him a hand to help him up. He knocked my hand away and he helped himself up. As he got to his feet he turned towards me, a confused look on his face.

"Okay time for bed." He said to me before heading for the door.

"Are you mad?" I asked him, as he got near the door.

He opened the door and stood there, not looking at me. "No I'm not, just... get to bed." I could tell he was upset at me. That was the first time I used it against him and I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"You promise?" I said with a sheepish voice, trying to act as innocent as I could.

"Yes, I promise." He said before exiting the doorway and letting the door close. Dad was like that, sometimes I would make him mad or angry and he would storm out, but this was different somehow.

"Damn it." I said to myself, knowing how he would scold me in the morning. I headed off for my room to go to bed. My room wasn't that big, it was like the rooms here at the palace. It was a small room with dare blue walls. I had a rather small bed, it was great for the younger me but as I grew, the bed did not grow with me. I climbed onto my bed and laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling. My thought would often travel to ones about you and mom. I would often pretend to talk to you guys at night, as though you could hear me from heaven.

"What am i going to do guys?" I asked, "I just wish I could go back and stop that from happening." I laid there for about an hour and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and walked over to my window, opening it and looking outside at the town. The town was busy at night, as though people were scared of the sun and the warmth it brought. At night all of the pubs and inns were usually full of the yelling and singing that the drunks brought to it. As I stared out onto the town I noticed that there was something out of place. I watched a shadowing figure weave in and out of the people on the streets, only heading towards it's destination. He soon came upon our yard and quietly jumped over the gates, landing in silence. I quietly watched as he crept around our house. I watched from up on the second floor and could tell where he was in our yard. I saw a dash from one of our bushes towards our house.

'Is that a burglar?' I thought to myself as I heard the front door open slowly and than close. I got up from the window, closing it, and quickly ran out of my room. As I entered the silent and quiet hallway I quickly and stealthily crept down the hallway. I could hear quiet footsteps walking around on the first floor. I got to the stairs and looks down them, seeing the figure walk from one room to another with a light on. 'There you are...' I thought to myself, quietly sliding down the railing on the stairs. I jumped off and quietly landed on the floor, looking into the room that he had just entered to see it empty. The light was coming from my dad's room, the door was cracked open. I quietly walked closer, trying to hear if my dad was in danger from this bandit. As I stepped closer to listen I heard something that would change my life from there on.

"...She should be sleeping, just be quiet she has the ears of a hawk." I heard my dad say talking to someone.

"Okay and how so you want it done?" I heard a gruff sounding voice say, probably the bandit that had entered the house.

"It doesn't matter how you kill her..." My heart stopped at those words, "No one even knows shes alive or even knows she exists. Just keep it quiet I need my sleep." He finished saying to the bandit. More conversation happened after that but I drowned it out as I backed away from the door shaking my head in disbelief.

"No no no..." I said quietly, "He couldn't... he wouldn't." I couldn't believe what I had just witness from my own father. He wanted me dead for some reason and I knew think I knew what that reason was. I quickly ran back to my room to gather my things. 'Damn him I knew this would happen.' I thought as I raced back to the safety of my room. 'I knew if I showed him I could use telekinesis he would be afraid that I could over power him and so now he wants me dead. Well fuck him, I don't need him.' I stared back up the stairs and I heard the door to my dads room close. 'Damn it I need to get there quicker.'

I entered the door and closed it, leaning my head against it to take in everything that had just happened. As i walked over to my closet to gather some of my things I was greeted by a cool breeze on my back and I turned towards the source of it. I noticed my window open and as I walked up to my window a thought passed through my mind and out my mouth.

"I thought I closed you?" I said to it as I got near it.

"Oh you did close it, not a smart move for you to make seeing as you are trying to escape. You should keep an escape route in case anything 'bad' were to happen." I heard that gruff voice say. I froze, knowing that my fate might have been sealed right there and then. Beads of sweat dripped from my forehead as I heard him step closer to me. I kept my vision towards the window as I tried to weigh my options on what I could do. Jumping was my first thought, knowing that I could help break my fall with my powers but before I could even act I was knocked unconscious.

**Back to reality**

"Whoa!" Po said, completely intrigued by my story, "What happens next?" He asked me, leaning in closer to hear.

"If you shut up she will tell us." Kiryth said, looking over at Po. He realized his mistake and he fell silent.

"I thought you said it would only take a moment? We should be sleeping by now." Tigress said to me, trying to get us all to sleep.

"Oh just shut up and listen, I know you are enjoying it so far." I said to her, she just sat there silently. "Okay so back to my story."

**Ok there it is. I know it isn't as long as my chapters in my previous stories but it will be getting longer in later chapters. Sorry for the switch on the POV but it helps me greatly. Please R+R and until next time Good Bye.**


	3. My New Life

**Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of "A Dirty Dogs Past". Things are starting to heat up and I hope you can handle it. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

I woke up from the knock on my head, I felt pain as I jerked my head upwards. I tried looking around but I couldn't see where I was because I soon realized that I had a bag over my head. Why I tried to remove it I found my hands were tied behind a chair. I sat there for a minute, trying to get a feel for where I was. The floor felt hard and cold, I was likely indoors. I could feel a stiff breeze that seemed to be coming from a window and to top it all off I had a really bad taste in my mouth. As I tried to 'look' around the room I heard someone approach me.

"Who's there?" I said, demanding an answer. The person hit me in the back of the head.

"I will not answer to you, you will answer to me. Do you understand?" It was the same voice that was back in my house and I could tell from his voice that it was a man.

"You know, you should treat a lady better than that if you want to get them to talk to you." I joked with him, it made him laugh.

"Oh my, you are a witty one. But once again..." He said, this time bringing what felt like a dagger to my throat. "You will answer my questions, understand?" I could feel the cold steel on my throat, knowing very well that he could easily kill me right than and there.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked him and he took the dagger away from my throat.

"That's better. Now you are Kathrine Kelin, are you not?" He asked me. Kelin, that was the last name my father had. It hurt to even think about what he wanted to do to me, I didn't want anything to do with him. As far as I knew, I had didn't have a father anymore.

"No, my name is just Kathrine," I told him, "I disowned my last name the moment my father wanted me dead." I explained to him. We sat there for a moment when I realized that the bag was just sitting on my head and not tied on. I concentrated and slowly lifted the bag off of my head and I dropped it to the ground. The room was dark and the only light was coming from an open window. The moonlight was shining into the room, keeping me lite up while keeping the rest of the room dark.

"Oh so you are just like your father, I can see why he wanted you dead." The voice said, it seemed to be echoing from everywhere in the room.

"I am nothing like him..." I snapped back at him, he only laughed.

"Of course, of course. Back to business, now you might be wondering who I am, are you not?" He asked me.

"I know you are the same bandit that was talking to my dad earlier, I can tell from your voice. Also that you should of killed me by now but seeing that you haven't yet it leads me to believe that you want something." I told him, trying to tell where his voice was coming from.

"You aren't as dumb as your father made you out to be. But I am no simple bandit, bandits are filthy pillagers who main intent is to gain self satisfaction by hurting others. I am out for something more than that. Yes you are right, I do want something from you. But that something is not my decision to make, but yours."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, I work in a 'business', one that deals with, shall we say, certain operations." I heard him say.

"Like killing people like me? So your an assassin." I said, still looking around as to where he was at in the room. I started to struggle with the bindings around my wrists, but had no luck.

"Stop struggling and pay attention, I have an offer to make you. Your father wanted you dead, that is true and I can make his wish come true whenever I want right now. But I see potential in you, something that makes you different from the others I have hired previously. We recently had one of our member die on his last mission, and so we need someone to fill his spot." He explained to me.

"What makes me so special?"

"The same thing that took that bag off of your head, or sent your father across the room during your spar. Before I explain more though I need your answer. Are you willing to join us and start a new life or are you willing to die right here and now, thus completing your fathers wish?" He asked me, leaving me to answer him.

"Won't my father know that you didn't kill me?" I asked him, trying to buy time as I thought of my answer.

"Well he won't know because part of our job is to dispose of the evidence, if you catch my drift. He won't know anything because I will tell him that we simply poisoned you in your sleep so you wouldn't scream or shout and then we dumped your body into a river." He answered me. He must of already put some thought as to how he was going to recruit me. "But enough stalling, what is your answer."

I didn't really have much of a choice, I wanted revenge on my dad for what he tried to do to me. But on the other hand I would be killing people, I would become a killer just like my dad. I let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, tell me what I have to do." I said to him.

'Maybe I can escape into the night after this talk and not have to do anything' I thought to myself.

"Good, now let me introduce myself." He said, finally stepping out of the shadows and stopping in front of me. "You can call me Shadow." he said to me. I looked up and saw a black panther, he didn't seem to be that strong from what I could tell. He had a bow and arrows strapped to his back, he wore black pants and a black shirt. I could only see one of his eyes glowing in the dark, it was yellow and I soon noticed that it was the only eye he had. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said to me, pulling a dagger out from behind him as he walked behind me. "Now before you get any bright ideas about escaping let me tell you that I poisoned you before you became conscious. Don't worry it will take about a day before you start to see its effects."

I was shocked, "You poisoned me?" I said, realizing the reason as to why I had a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yes, just to make sure you won't do anything rash when I release you. Don't worry if you make me happy before the poison kills you I will give you the antidote. But let us get back to business" He said, cutting me free from the rope. I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my sore wrists and then stood up, looking to see if I was injured at all. He walked over and turned on the light and the room lite up. It was a small room, almost like a room at an inn. He walked over and sat down at a table, motioning for me to do the same. As I sat down I noticed he had a belt on hold all sorts of little tools and weapons, I also noticed a bag sitting next to him on the floor.

"Simply put we are a group of assassins that go around and kill people for money." He told me. "But we do more than just simply kill, just whatever people pay us to do."

"People pay you guys to do just about anything?" I asked him.

"Yes, we don't get jobs that often but when we do it is worth it."

"You keep saying 'we', who are the others in this group of yours?" I asked him.

"Ah yes I will introduce you to the others at another time. But there are three others, Nikolai, Wolfe, and Leo." He said to me, "Also we are not some 'group' we do have a name the officials and press have made up for us. People know us as 'Shadows in the Night' just because shadows are everywhere at night." He explained to me.

"Wait, people know what you guys do. Don't the authorities hear about this and come after you guys?"

"Of course they do, but we are one step above them. They are looking in most places people expect to find a group of assassins. They look in old houses, basements, even going as far as to check neighboring cities and towns. But we have a very clever system that we use to obtain our jobs. The Broken Wheel, the inn in town, is our main head quarters. We have a 'mutual' friendship with the owner there, and by mutual I mean we blackmail him. People who require our assistance just have to ask him for a room. They go up to him and ask him 'Do you have any rooms with Shadows?' and with that the innkeeper gives them a room key to our room, number 13."

I was blown away by their system, it was so complicated yet it blended in with everything around it. "And let me guess, you guys pay the person a visit at night to talk business with them." I said to him.

"Yes that's right, see I knew you were smart. After we talk business we simply go and do our job as soon as possible after that. We take payment immediately, before we accept the mission."

"But wouldn't people want to see a job done first before paying for it? I know I wouldn't pay a farmer for his corn before he grows it." I said to him.

"Oh no we don't have that problem. Some people know what we are capable of and don't even second guess themselves when they hire us." He explained to me. "Which reminds me," He said, pulling a bag of gold out of his bag and he set it on the table in front of me. "The first payment new members get is the bounty that was put on their heads. This is yours, since your dad paid this to kill you."

"Wait, why did you go to my dad instead of him coming to you?" I asked., reaching over for the bag of money.

"Me and him are really good 'friends', he knows of a better way to get a hold of me. So here take this, it is the price of your life after all." He told me as he pushed it over to me. I set it to the side and looked back at him.

"So what can I do to make you happy?" I asked him, hoping it would be easy to get the antidote.

"Eager are we? Well we might have a mission for you soon, possibly tomorrow. Leo is our marketer, he gathers rumors and talks around town to find people who require our services. When he tells someone to contact us, he will report it to me to let us know when we have a job coming in."

"So you want me to complete this 'job' and that's it? Sound easy enough do we know who or why they want it done?" I asked him, he only shot me a glare.

"We don't ask questions, it gets us attached to things that don't need to have attachments. Just find out your job, get paid, and complete your job." He explained to me. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you." He said, getting up and leaving the room. "Don't worry, the first job is the easiest for most new members. I promise you that much." He told me before closing the door. I sat there in silence for a minute, taking in everything that had happened in just a short amount of time. Just a couple of hours ago me and my dad were eating dinner together, talking about our day and now this. I looked over at the sack an opened it up, pouring its contents onto the table.

"Am I really only worth that much to him?" I asked myself as I counted the money laying on the table, tears started to form in my eyes. "I cant even buy groceries with this much money. Fuck you dad!" I shouted, brushing the coins off the table. I laid my head down on the table and started crying, letting my tears fall and I soon cried myself to sleep.

**Back to reality**

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes after I said that.

"And I thought I had a bad turn of events after those bandits attacked me." Kiryth said scratching the back of his head and trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yeah, you had it lucky compared to what I had to do to survive." I told him. He simply nodded in agreement.

"So did you actually kill someone?" Po stupidly asked me, he sounded kind of nervous asking me.

"Just shut up and she will tell us." Tigress said to him before realizing what she had said. "I mean you guys, I'm just sitting in to make sure she doesn't keep you guys up so late. It isn't because I find this story interesting at all" She said trying to cover up.

"Of course not, but since you are so eager for me to continue I will." I told her, catching a mean glare from Tigress.

**Okay hope you all are enjoying it so far. If I knew anything about currency I would have given the amount that was in the bag, but I don't. Don't worry the action will pick up in the next chapters, gotta build plot and all of that stuff first. Please R+R and until next time, Good Bye.**


	4. My First Mission

**Here we go, the next installment of 'A Dirty Dogs Past'. I hope that you all enjoy it, took me a while to get this chapter down right and I think I got it. Now onto the story.**

Waiting. More waiting. Did I mention the waiting? I was sitting at the inn around lunch time, waiting for the person to come and get our room for the inn. I was sitting at the table and slammed my head on the table in an attempt to do something other than sit there.

"Why doesn't he just show up already..." I said to myself, lifting my head up off the table. I crossed my arms and rested them on the table. I thought back as to how my day had gone so far. I had woken up that morning sitting down at the table. I put my blood money in its bag and set it down by the bed that I should have slept in last night. As is set the money down I found a set of clothes on the bed that someone must of put there while I was sleeping. I picked them up and looked them over, realizing that it was for me to wear, to help conceal me in the night. I put them on and was astounded by how well they fit, wondering as to how the person who set them here knew what size I wore. I even had a cloak to wear, to help conceal any weapons or supplies I might obtain. As I got dressed someone knocked on my door and entered without waiting for my approval.

"Good your up." He said, walking up to me. He wasn't wearing what he had on last night. He was dressed in normal civilian clothes, he didn't even have his bow with him. "Are you going to wear that? You know that is just for night, when you don't want to be seen." He explained to me, pointing at the clothes I had on now.

"Why don't you knock next time, a couple seconds earlier and we could have had a very interesting morning. Also, I don't see anything wrong with it." I told him. "I usually wear black, I like how it looks on me." I told him, he just stared at me.

"Okay suit yourself, anyway the only thing you have to do today is to go to the inn and wait for the person who will be taking our room for the night. Don't visit him right away, wait for nightfall and stay quiet and hidden." He told me, giving me a look over before he went to leave the room. "Oh and remember one thing, I am watching you. So don't do anything stupid or else." He said, almost threatening before he left the room and closed the door. I stood there and looked around my room before leaving.

And here I am now, sitting and having the most boring day of my life. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that only an hour had passed since I had come down here.

"I'm gonna lose my mind, I know it." I said aloud. I sat up in my chair and looked around the inn, seeing a couple people sitting down, enjoying a drink or meal. The lobby room at the inn wasn't that big, only about six or seven tables in all. There were some stairs on the other end of the room leading up to the rooms where the customers stayed. I looked at the innkeeper behind the counter, talking to a customer. The sheep behind the counter would never look me in the eyes, probably knowing who I was working for and why I was there. He was really nervous when I was talking to him earlier today, thinking back on it.

I had come down the stairs and I walked up to the counter and looked at the sheep standing behind it. He gave me a welcoming smile and said, "Hello there, and what can I do for you today?" He asked me. I looked around, seeing if anyone was looking or listening to our conversation.

"Has anyone asked for a room with shadows today?" I whispered to him, keeping my voice down. His glare changed from a friendly and happy to one of fear and nervousness.

"Oh, um n-no one ha-has asked today, not yet. But don't worry I will l-let your boss know when I get someone." He said, looking around as though someone was watching him. He was starting to freak me out so I walked away and took a seat at a table in the corner of the room. A couple of minutes ago he walked up to me and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you, miss...?"

"Kathri... Kathy, call me Kathy." I said to him, not wanting him to know my whole name. "And just a glass of water would be fine please." I said to him and he hurried off to bring me my glass.

I was now staring at my glass of water and I glanced back at the clock, five minutes had passed. Looking back at my glass I started to ponder weather my glass was half full or half empty. Both answers seemed to have the same outcome and were correct. I heard the door open and I quickly looked up and watched as a older looking pig walked in and headed up towards the counter. I leaned back in my chair, trying to hear what words they were exchanging with each other.

"How much for a room for a night?" I heard the pig say before I stopped leaning and slammed my head back down on the table.

'Damn it.' I told myself, just realizing how long I would have to wait. "Why do I even have to wait for him, can't I just come here tonight and see if he is here or not." I asked myself wondering why I couldn't just do that.

"Because we need to keep an eye on our business" A voice said behind me. I would have jumped out of my seat and onto the floor if he didn't catch me. "Whoa there, just calm down. Hi I'm Leo." He said to me, taking the seat across from me at the table. He was a leopard and he was wearing plain clothes too.

"Wow, I must just stick out like a soar thumb wearing this." I said to him, looking down at what I was wearing.

"Nah your fine, I see lots of people wearing black during the fall. So your the new girl, eh?" He asked me, looking me over. "I don't get what he sees in you though? I mean, your a woman and the first to ever join our ranks..."

"What does that mean? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not dangerous." I snapped back at him. "And this is why he wants me." I said to him before I levitated the glass of water that was sitting on the table in between us.

"Oh wow." He said, staring at the glass at though he was hypnotized by it. "So you are just like Keith aren't ya?" He asked me.

"I am nothing like him." I told him, setting the glass down on the table. He could obviously tell talking about my dad upset me. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Okay well I am off. People to see, things to hear and stuff like that. Just wanted to meet ya and don't worry you will do fine, I am sure of it." He said giving me a friendly smile before getting up and leaving.

'How crazy are these people?' I asked myself. They go around getting people killed or killing them themselves and they seem to not be affected by it at all. Am I going to become like that soon, not feeling anything when I kill someone? I looked back at my glass of water, it seemed to be half empty right now. I looked over at the door and watched as a very nervous looking tiger enter the inn, looking every which way to see if anyone was watching him. I quickly took my attention away from him so he wouldn't see me staring and leave. I leaned back again and listened in on their conversation.

"Hello, um do you have any rooms with shadows in it?" I heard him ask the innkeeper. Than there was no more talking and soon I heard the exchange of the room key and than he was off to the room. I sat there for a moment, realizing that tonight would be one of the hardest things for me to do. I got up and walked out of the inn and wandered the city, waiting for night to fall over the city.

As dusk was settling on the city I headed back towards the inn and I opened the door and walked in. The inn was more lively now, there were people sitting at tables, drinking and talking to each other. No one had even noticed my presence, except for the innkeeper. As I approached him he started to act very nervously, looking every which way. "Hello, I think you know why I am here." I said to him. He just reached under his desk and handed me the room key that I would need. "Thanks..." I said, putting the key to my pocket and walking up to the room. As I approached the room I took a deep breath. "Okay Kathrine, you can do this, just remember that you will die if you don't." I stood there at the door for the next couple of minutes. "Just suck it up and go inside already." I said to myself to help coax me into entering the room.

I opened the door and walked inside, seeing the tiger sitting at the table. I closed the door and it alerted him of my presence and he looked over at me. I could immediately tell that he was a nervous wreck, probably scared out of his mind as to what he wants me to do for him.

"Oh hello, I thought that a... someone else was going to come and talk to me." He said, looking at me as though he doubted me.

"I will do, just what is it you want?" I asked him, trying to hurry this up. I stayed near the door, not wanting to be caught off guard by anything he might do.

"Yes yes, okay so. I need you to kill two tigers for me. They will be at this address tonight and they might even be there now." He said, walking closer to me to give me an envelope. I opened it and too out a piece of paper, memorizing the address and than I looked back at him. It was silent for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence. "Is there something else you need?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, I need the payment." I told him and he pointed over to a bag on the table that I hadn't noticed before. I walked over and grabbed it, putting it in my pocket as I headed back for the door. "One last question." I said to him before I left the room.

"I was told you didn't ask questions." He said, starting to look around nervously.

"Well I just want to know what they look like. I don't want to kill the wrong people." I asked him, hoping to get some kind of answer.

"Oh yes that would help. There is a picture in the envelope too. That is them now please leave before I change my mind." He said, before shooing me out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I took the picture out and noticed two tigers in the picture, holding hand at laughing. One of them looked like a female, possibly someone the tiger in their knew. The other was a male tiger, but not the one who I just saw. I put them back in the envelope and left the inn without wasting anymore time.

On my way towards the address I was starting to have second thoughts. 'Am I really going to kill for money and to save my life? Maybe there is another way out without me killing them.' I was walking down the dimly lite street. People were walking in the streets, much like every night, not taking any notice to me. I was about a block away from the house I would soon be committing a murder in. Why am I doing this, this isn't what my mother would want. She would want me to find some other way out of all this.

"Maybe I should just run for it, maybe I can find an antidote at the hospital and just leave the city tonight." I said to myself as I passed an alleyway. I heard a noise down the alley and I looked back over at it as a hand reached out from the darkness and pulled me into it.

"I told you that I am watching." I heard Shadow say, pushing me up against the other wall. "Now what is your mission?" He asked me. I explained to him and gave him the envelope and the money, he opened it up and smiled. "Oh this will be easy, don't worry just stay calm and here." He said, pulling out the dagger he had last night. "Use this dagger, it was a gift to me from a friend but you need a weapon and I have a better one than this." He said, handing me the dagger. "Now go," He said pushing me out into the street, "And remember I am watching." I heard him say as he disappeared into the alleyway. A shiver went up my spine, he really creeps me out. I looked down the street and continued walking. I strapped the dagger to my side and soon saw my target house. As I approached it I didn't see any lights on. I walked up to the front door and check it.

"Damn it, its locked. Couldn't be easy could it..." I said to myself, trying to find another way in. I walked around the house and saw a light coming from the back room. I peered in and saw what could be a bedroom being lite by a lamp on the night stand. I saw clothes scattered across the floor and two tigers sleeping in the bed. I noticed that they looked just like the tigers in the picture and I knew they were my targets. I tried opening the window but found it to be locked by a small latch. I concentrated for a second and slowly the latched became unlatched and I unlocked the window. I slowly opened the window and stepped inside, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. I closed the window and walked up towards the couple sleeping in the bed. I saw the female tiger with her arms around the male tigers chest. I started having second thought when all of a sudden my vision started to blur up. I shook my head trying to clear my vision, 'Damn that poison, I need to act quick.' I thought to myself as I drew my dagger from under my cloak. I was holding it above him, shaking uncontrollably 'I can do this, I need to do this if I want to have any chance of surviving the night.' I kept telling myself. I sat there for a minute and as I stood there the male tigers eyes opened up. He blinked a couple of times before he stopped and looked up at me.

'I have to strike, and I have to do it now.' I thought to myself as I stabbed my dagger down towards his heart.

**No cutback to reality this time, there will be next chapter though. Oh and don't worry, next chapter we will see how she reacts to her first murder. Hope you all are enjoying it but a bit of warning for the next chapter, there will be blood and violence as you can probably guess. Oh on my other story "Kiryth's Adventure" I added an authors notes chapter at the end, check it out if you have the time. Please R+R and until next time, Good Bye.**


	5. My First Murder

**This chapter, in my opinion, is kinda bloody. If I was better at writing detail it could have been better, Hope you all like it.**

As my dagger pierced his heart he let out a blood curdling scream. I put a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his scream.

"Please..." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes, "Please just shut up and be quiet. I don't want to hear you scream, just please." I told him, trying to make this as painless to me as possible. I watched as he tried to push me off but he seemed to just not find the strength to do so. Blood was seeping through his wound, making a spot as every heart beat it grew. Soon his body went limp and he fell silent. I just couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on top of him, crying. "Just be quiet..." I said to him, although I know he is dead. I laid there crying as to what I had just done and I almost forgot that I still was not done. I got up, covered in some of his blood, and pulled the dagger out of him, causing more blood to leak from his wound.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream and I noticed that the female tiger had jumped out of bed, noticing me covered in blood and her friend was dead with a stab wound to his heart. She took off for the door leading out of the room. She went to open it but it just slammed closed as soon as she opened it. I was holding the door closed as I stepped up to her. "Get away, please I didn't do anything. Please..." She said to me, trying to talk me down. She slid to the ground, putting her hands up in defense. As I got closer she screamed again and I had to stop her. I don't remember what exactly happened but some force took over and I soon found myself choking her, holding her in mid air as I was across the room. I wasn't even aware that I could move people in a way like that with my powers but I guess I was wrong. Soon she started to choke and struggle for a breath of air. I walked closer to her as she gasped for air.

I didn't know what to do, but I jabbed my dagger into her heart, blood was leaking from her wound and dripping onto the floor. As she floated there and all I could think of saying was, "I am sorry...". Soon her body fell lifeless to the floor and so did I. I think I passed out for a couple of minutes because I woke up in a pool of blood that was caused from her wound and I jumped up. I wasn't sure what to do now, there I was with two dead bodies laying in a pool of their own blood, and so was I. I was covered in their blood. I walked over to her and picked her up, setting her on their bed. I needed to clean up, I needed to try and wash this horrid feeling away from myself. I soon found the bathroom and I turned on the shower. I stepped in, still in my clothes, and I just stood there in the cold water. I stood there crying in the shower, trying to forget what I had just done to these people. As the water washed my clothes and fur from the blood it seemed to clean more than just that. It felt like it was also cleaning me of my remorse for killing them. The fear that was caused from killing people just seemed to wash away and I shut off the shower. I walked out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off and went back into the bedroom.

I walked into the room and saw the bodies up on the bed, the smell of blood and death was becoming stronger. I tried to remember what else I had to do, I tried remembering what all Shadow told me I had to do.

"_Well he won't know because part of our job is to dispose of the evidence, if you catch my drift." I remember him telling me last night._

"Okay so now I have to dispose of the evidence." I told myself as I looked around the room, trying to find someway to clean up this mess. I noticed that lamp in on the nightstand, the flame inside keeping the room lite up. 'Okay, burn the house down but it needs something else.' I thought as I walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen and found what seemed like a romantic night with dinner leftovers at the table. I also saw a bottle of wine and I grabbed it. I took it into the bedroom and smashed it onto the ground. I took out the candle from the lamp and I used it to catch the sheet on fire to burn the house down. I stood there for a moment, before leaving the house, as the room started to slowly catch fire, watching the flames slowly encase the room. I opened up the window and climbed out, walking away very calmly. I got about a hundred yards away from the house and I turned around, watching the house slowly burn. The air at night was a very cold to me, as though it knew what I had done. The flames had started reaching the other rooms in the house and the people across the street had taken notice to this. It only took a couple of more minutes before the house was completely aflame. I didn't know how to feel, I knew what I had done and that I should be sad but, I didn't feel any remorse. My vision went blurry again and there was a sudden pain in my throat. I coughed, spitting up some blood and I thought that the poison was going to kill me. I heard someone approach me and I looked up to see Shadow handing me something.

"Here, take this or you might die soon." He said, giving me what I could only assume to be the antidote. I grabbed it, a tiny little bottle filled with some red colored substance. I quickly opened it and took it, instantly feeling my throat and eyes return to normal.

"Ah I see you are done. Not very subtle with the clean up but it should do." I heard Shadow say, he was standing next to me.

"Oh don't worry, I made it seem like an accident. It looks like a bottle of wine fell off the nightstand shattering and it also caused the lamp to fall which caught fire and caused the house to burn down. It looks like they passed out from being drunk, so the fire and the shattering of the wine bottle didn't wake them." I told him, having put much thought into the clean up.

"Very good, I see you are a fast learner." He told me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and weakly punched him in the arm out of rage.

"You said that it would be easy you fucking liar." I said to him, walking away.

"Oh yeah sorry, I lied. I do that sometimes." He said, following me back to the hideout for the night as it started raining outside.

**Back to reality**

"I soon found out that the one Tiger wanted them dead because it was his wife and someone she was cheating on her husband with." I explained to them.

We sat there in silence until Tigress stood up and walked over to me. "You bitch..." She said, slapping me across the face.

"Thanks, just what I needed." I joked with her but when I looked up at her I could tell she was serious.

"How could you do that? Were there others you have killed? I can see why you had to kill those people but what about the others? Do you enjoy killing them, did you start to enjoy it. What happens if they want you to kill someone you love?" She started yelling at me, I know I touched a nerve.

"Hey I don't do it because I love it." I said, standing up , staring her into her face, " I did it to survive and now I am trying to atone for my sins. I know it won't help but I am trying my best..." I said to her, knowing that it was the best I could say.

"Hey you two, stop your fighting. Just calm down Tigress, she did what she had to do." I heard Kiryth day, standing up for me. Tigress just sat back down, not letting me out of her sight. "But did you kill others?" he asked me. I turned to him and just slowly nodded to his question. "Um, I am scared to ask but how many others?"

"What you think I keep count? That is just sick and 63 is your answer. But I didn't just kill people, we were hired for many other reasons." I started telling them. "I remember one time when me and Nikky had to go and protect this merchant in another town.." I said to them.

"Um, who's Nikky?" Po asked me, "I don't think you have ever mentioned him."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about Nikolai, he was my first friend and a funny story as to how we first met." I told them, getting ready to continue my story.

**Now this chapter was not as long at the others and there is a good reason for that. In case you didn't notice how the chapters are named I am mostly hitting major points in her past so this one is about her first murder. That is why the chapters stop at weird moments, not just for suspense and cliffhangers. But anyway next chapter will actually be a step away from the violence and a little humorous as we meet Kathrine's one and only friend. Please R+R and until next time, Good Bye.**


	6. My First Friend

**Well here is the next chapter A little break away from all the violence and such for a little comedy. Now there is a conversation between two characters that is in a different language. At the end of the chapter, after the authors notes, I put what the conversation said in English, for those of you who wanted to know what it was about. **

**This chapters feature's an OC that is not mine. Nikolai is property of TheGunner18's and I am thankful for letting me use him. Now onward to the chapter.**

It has been about a week since I had killed those people and I was starting to feel better. Shadow had wanted me to meet him in my room, he wanted me to get more acquainted with the other members. I had first met Leo at the inn the other day and he seemed to be the most sane out of the group. We were in the room, sitting at the table, talking when we heard someone knock at the door.

"Come on in." He said, knowing it was going to be Wolfe. I looked over and watched as the door opened up and in stepped Wolfe. He has this look on his face as though he was angry, and he always has that look on his face. He was a wolf, dressed in the same type of black garb that most of us wore when were on a mission. He just growled when he looked at me, making it loud enough for me to hear. He walked over and sat down at the table, next to Shadow.

"What did you want Raymond? I have to be somewhere soon so make this quick." He said, looking over at Shadow.

"This is Kathrine, the newest member. I just wanted you two to meet and get acquainted" He said, looking back and forth between us. Nothing had to be said, I knew this guy didn't like me, just by how he stared at me.

"Ray, let me talk to you over here for a moment..." He said, standing up and walking over to the other side of the room. Either he wanted me to hear their conversation on purpose or he didn't know I had the hearing of a hawk. I sat there, trying to keep my attention towards them to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't trust her." I heard Wolfe whisper to Shadow.

"Why not? She hasn't done anything to show signs of betrayal. And you just met her, your just sexist like usual."

"That may be true but she is 'his' flesh and blood, how do we know she wont just sucker us in and then kill us all. He knows we could take over this town by now." Wolfe said.

"Like I said before, we are not here to take over, I know better than anyone to not do that. If we keep talking like that than he will want us gone and she disowned him the minute he put a price on her head. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Well whatever I am out of here." He then turned toward me and say, "I gotta go, see you later Kat, don't die or anything." He said sarcastically as he walked towards the door.

"I won't, just don't let the door hit you on the way out." I said to him, purposely getting ready to make the door open and hit him in the face.

"Why would the door hi-" Was all he said before the door flew open and smacked him in the face. I busted out laughing at this and he just stormed out, not saying anything except mumbling something.

"My name is Kathrine." I yelled to him as he closed the door. I looked over at Shadow as he sat back down at the table, I just looked at him, "Sorry but my name is Kathrine, I am not a Kat." I explained to him.

"You heard everything didn't you." He said, knowing about my good hearing.

I simply nodded, "Yeah, I don't care I'm not here to make friends, just because I'm here doesn't mean I have to make friends or enjoy my job." I told him, he simply laughed.

"Yeah your right about that, I don't even know why I keep him around except that he is good at his job." He said, looking back at the door.

"So I have met you three, but who in the hell is Nikolai?" I asked him, curious as to who this last member was.

"Oh yeah, Nikolai. If you want to meet him he is probably out getting drunk by now. We call him a member of SN but he also goes off when he gets work himself." He said to me, "Just look for an amur leopard, you don't see them much so he won't be hard to miss."

"So, is Raymond your first name?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He sighed and said, "Yes it is but please don't call me that. It brings back memories that I wish to not remember."

"Oh sorry, but why does he call you that?" I said, referring to Wolfe.

"Oh I have known him for a long time, in fact he helped me start this Shadows in the Night." He said before standing back up. "But that is for another time and maybe not even then. Now I have to go, I have someone to talk to, it seems Leo has ran into some trouble and I need to get him out." He said walking towards the door.

"What kinda trouble?" I asked, standing up from the table.

"Oh just something that usually happens. He is known for getting into contact with us so sometimes the police set him up and send him to jail just to attempt to keep us out of business. Just a quick pick of a lock and it is all good." He said before leaving me in my room.

"Ugh what to do now. It isn't late enough to sleep, I guess I will just walk around town." I said to myself before grabbing my cloak and walking out. I was wandering the town, noticing how people were just walking around and talking, not know what went on without them knowing. Dusk was setting in and the bars and inns started getting filled. I stopped at a shop and bought an apple before he closed up for the night for a quick snack. I was on my way back to my place when I passed by the inn that our room was located in. I stopped on the road and leaned back on the fence that stood alongside it. I threw the apple away in the barrel next to me after finishing it. I stood there, relaxing for a moment and thinking back to when I had first left this building a week ago, on my first mission. I had only had two more after that and it was getting easier to do my job. I felt like I was slowly going insane with every passing day.

I was about to leave and continue on my way when I all of a sudden heard some shouting going on at the inn, people were shouting and some people were running out. It was mesmerizing, I watched what I could from my spot, noticing that it seemed to be just a small brawl between some drunks.

"AHHHHH!" I heard someone shout and soon some people were screaming and even more people started running out. I watched as an amur leopard ran out of the inn, putting his dagger away and looking around frantically. His fur was a pale, cream color and he had widely spaced rosettes with thick, black rings and darkened centers.

"Nikolai!" I shouted at him and he looked over at me. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was but he ran over to me quickly. He looked at the barrel next to me and looked back at the inn as I watched a dog stumble out of the door, holding his bleeding hand as he attempted to use a rag to tie around his injury.

"Damn it," I heard him say, he had a Russian accent, "Don't blow my cover young one.." He said to me before jumping into the barrel next to me. I nonchalantly leaned back on the fence in an attempt to hide the barrel and my coworker behind me. The dog stumbled up to me, rag tied around his hand and the smell of alcohol was quite strong.

"Hey, um uh have yo-you seen a leopard that was just here..." He said to me, looking around, "He is ab-about tall and he has a stuuupid Russian accent. He sound reeeealy stupid..." He said to me, expecting an answer. I didn't answer him and he just stared at me.

"Oh pardon me miss, I forgot to-to introduce me, myself." He said to me. He licked his hand and 'combed' his hair back, in an attempt to make himself look presentable. "My name is Derek, and you would be?" He said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Get away from me you sick drunk." I told him, pushing him away from me. He started wobbling around and than caught his footing again.

"Oh feisty, I like that. Maybe I will see yo-" He said before passing out and falling to the ground. I turned around to the barrel and knocked on it.

"All clear..." I told him, he popped his head out. He saw the dog passed out on the ground and chuckled a little to himself.

"It looks like I win this time mut." He said to the passed out drunk at my feet. He jumped out of the barrel and brushed himself off of some garbage that had collected on him.

"So your Nikolai, pleasure to meet you. Shadow said you would be out getting drunk." I quietly said to him. He looked over at me, looking me up and down.

"Oh so your Kathrine, never thought he could trust a woman ever again." He said to me as he turned at started walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" I said to myself and I wanted to find out. I chased after him, "Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked him as I was catching up to him. People were still on the streets, some were even returning to the inn that just had a brawl inside of it.

"Oh just don't worry, he will tell you later." He said, walking away from the inn, "Come now, I need to finish my drink, that stupid mut didn't let me finish earlier." He said, motioning for me to follow him into a bar. We soon approached the bar and it was an old rickety building that I had never seen before. "How old are you?" He asked me, kind of a random question to ask. He looked back at me as he stopped at the door.

"None of your business but if you need to know for some reason, I am thirteen. Why?" I asked him, wanting a response.

"Good, now follow me." He said, opening the door to the bar and I proceeded to enter. It was very small for it to be a bar but I soon realized why. There were only a couple of tables but most of them were filled with teenagers and some older people.

"So this place sells alcohol illegally to teens and that is why you wanted to know how old I was?" I asked him, figuring it out. He turned his head and nodded. We took a table in the corner and he sat down, motioning for me to do the same.

"So your the new girl, huh?" He said, "Well welcome to our little group, I have heard many good things said about you." He said to me. "Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Nikolai Berutskyi." He said to me.

"Hi, I am Kathrine, but you can call me Kathy." I told him, giving him a friendly smile. He didn't seem to notice and just looked over to see the barkeep walking over to us.

"Nikolai!" The barkeep shouted, walking over to him, Nikolai got up and walked over to him, greeting him as well. The barkeep was also a amur leopard, but wasn't the same color as him, and spoke with a Russian accent as well. "Как Вы были? Я не видел Вас в течение нескольких месяцев." He said to Nikolai in russian. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but their conversation only lasted a couple of minutes.

"Я был хорошо другом, но как у вас дела ? я могу сказать, что Вы все еще не уезжали, это отверстие дерьма имеют Вас?" Nikolai said back to him. They shared a laugh for a second.

"Ture мой друг, об и кто - это?" He said looking past him and at me. He walked over and gave me a friendly smile. He turned back towards Nikolai and said, "Так эта ваша новая подруга? Она кажется хорошей, но..." I heard him say before Nikolai stopped him mid sentence.

"Нет не не, только партнер buisness, если Вы ловите мое отклонение." He said, looking at his friend.

"О я получил это, Вы могли добиться большего успеха так или иначе." he said laughing. Something tells me I didn't want to know what I was talking about. Nikolai walked back to the table and sat down, still talking to his friend.

"Теперь мы имеем разговор buisness, я догоню Вас более поздний друг." he said and his friend just smiled.

"Now what can I get you two to drink?" He asked us.

"Just a glass of water would be good," I said to him, Nikolai ordered some drink I never heard of. The barkeep brought us our drinks and I took a drink of my water as Nikolai downed his drink. Nikolai looked back at me. "Sorry about that, he's an old friend," He said to me. "Now where were we?" He asked me.

"Actually, I was wondering what happened back at the inn there" I said to him, he just laughed a little. "Oh that, well there isn't much to tell from it all." He said as he started telling his story.

_I was sitting at the inn, having a drink after having a long day previously when some of the other drunks at the table behind me started mocking me for some reason. I didn't think anything of it and continued minding my own buisness when out of nowhere that dog asked me a question._

"_Hey, join us over here and have some fun." He said to me, ordering a round of drinks for the table. Now I wasn't going to be rude so I sat down at the table for a while. We were laughing and telling jokes for a bit, just having some fun. Apparently his dad had just died because the dog lifted his glass and held up a toast to him, we were drinking in his honor. The dog downed his drink just as fast as I did and he didn't let this go unnoticed._

"_Your a fast drinker I see, how about a little contest?" He said to me._

"_No." I told him, not wanting to get completely smashed before heading off in the morning._

"_Come on just a couple of drinks you dirty russian." He said to me. I was off guard as to why he had turned so violent all o a sudden._

"_What did you say my friend?" I said to him, clenching my fist._

"_You heard me, you and your stupid accent." He said to me, almost taunting me to accept his challenge._

"_Waiter, another round!" I shouted and he started laughing, "I'll show you why us Russians are such good drinkers." I said to him. The waiter brought us a couple of drinks and we started downing them. One after another and another, for about five drinks. I was holding it all in well, I was unphased but that little mut just was completely smashed._

"_You cheat, why aren't you so drunk huh?" He asked me, I only laughed._

"_I told you that you wouldn't win." I said to him. The others at the table were just starting at us as we drank. A couple of drinks later and he just lost it._

"_It's your stuupid accent that is letting you win." He said, I just lost it after that and I punched him. He fell back off his chair and got up. He put his fists up and started punching at me, I easily was dodging him. By now people were running out of the inn, because of our little fight. His joined in and it started getting a little difficult but I was still holding my own. "Whats wrong, you to scared to hit back, eh russian? Maybe you should take you and your accent out of here and just get lost." He said to me. I wanted to teach him a lesson about making fun of people so I reached for my dagger and waited for him to make his next punch. I caught it and slammed hi hand to the table as I took out my dagger. I slammed it down and took off a couple of his digits and he screamed out in pain._

"_AHHHH!" He screamed, grabbing his and and holding it near him. I threw him a rag that was on the table and said, "Clean yourself up..." And with that I took off for the door. The last thing I wanted was for the authorities to show up and take me to the big house. When I put my dagger away and I heard you call me over I thought that I hard recognized your from somewhere. I also heard that mut start walking after me again and I wanted to lose him fast. So I hid in that barrel and now we are here._

He finished his drink along with his tale and we sat their for a moment. I decided to break the silence with a little joke.

"You could say that things got a little out of 'hand'." I said to him, chuckling a little. He laughed a little, but I think it was more out of my horrible pun I has just said.

"I have heard of many bad jokes but that one takes the cake." He said to me. I took a drink of my water and set it back down.

"So I take it that you don't like people making fun of your accent, eh?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" He said to me.

"Hey Nikky, don't talk to me like that, I wasn't the one making fun of your accent." I said to him.

"My name is Nikolai, not Nikky." He said to me in a serious tone.

"Whatever you say Nikky." I told him, laughing quietly to myself.

"Suite yourself Kat." I looked at him, not believing he just called me that.

"What did you call me?" I asked him.

"You heard me, Kat." I could tell he was enjoying this. We shared a laugh for a minute before he got up from his seat. "Well I have to get some sleep, I need to get up early to leave."

"Oh yeah, Shadow said something about you not always staying here, whats up with that?" I asked him.

"Eh, I am more of a mercenary. When I am traveling near here I stop in for a while and see whats new and if there is something that I can help him with. Before he knows it I am off again." He said as he walked away, leaving me to my drink. I looked back down at it and started thinking to myself.

'He doesn't seem to be as crazy as the others in the group. I could possibly call him my 'friend'.' I thought to myself. The word seemed so alien to me, I had never had a friend before. I had only ever known my father and that was anything but a friendship. For the first time in a couple days I smiled for a couple of second as to the thought of having a friend.

'My glass looks half full today it seems." I said as I looked at my cup. I finished my drink before getting up and walking out of bar.

**Back To Reality**

"So that is what happened to Derek's hand." Kiryth said, looking down at his own hand.

"You know him?" I asked him, wondering as to how he knew that dog from my past.

"Yeah, when I set out to dad I ran into him traveling with his cart. I hitched a ride and he told me that he lost his fingers in a bar fight a couple of years ago."

"Yeah and he also tried to hit on me when you sent him with that message as well." Tigress chirped in.

"Seems like he will hit on anything with a pair of breasts." I said, getting a little laugh out of it.

"Oh was Nikolai that leopard I saw you talking to at the inn when we first met?" Ki asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah it was, he met up with me to tell me something." I said to him.

"What did he need to tell you?" he asked me, I didn't want to tell him.

"Oh it was nothing, but anyways back to my story I was going to tell you earlier. We do more than just assassinations, one time me and him were sent out of the city on one the longer missions I had ever been on." I said to him, quickly changing the subject.

**Hope you all enjoyed taking a break from all of the violence and inner turmoil for some comedy. Wow i did not expect this chapter to be this long, but don't worry next chapter will be more on the adventurous side, along with some action. Now some of you might be wondering what the conversation was in Russian and I have it posted just under this Authors Notes bit. I thought it would be interesting to have something like that happen in my story and just wanted to see how it turned out. Check our TheGunner18's profile for more info about his OC's, and to get a small chuckle about him hiding in a cramp barrel for hiding. Please R+R and until next time, Good Bye.**

"Nikolai!" The barkeep shouted, walking over to him, Nikolai got up and walked over to him, greeting him as well. The barkeep was also a amur leopard, but wasn't the same color as him, and spoke with a russian accent as well. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple of months." He said to Nikolai in russian. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but their conversation only lasted a couple of minutes.

"I have been well friend, but how about you? I can tell you still haven't left this shit hole have you?" Nikolai said back to him. They shared a laugh for a second.

"Ture my friend, oh and who is this?" He said looking past him and at me. He walked over and gave me a friendly smile. He turned back towards Nikolai and said, "So this your new lady friend? She seems nice but..." I heard him say before Nikolai stopped him mid-sentence

"No no no, just a buisness partner, if you catch my drift." He said, looking at his friend.

"Oh I got it, you could do better anyway." he said laughing. Something tells me I didn't want to know what I was talking about. Nikolai walked back to the table and sat down, still talking to his friend.


End file.
